1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a protective covering for a communications device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cell phones, pagers and hand-held two-way radios currently enjoy tremendous popularity. These communications devices are carried along virtually everywhere and, as such, are inevitably exposed to the elements and are also liable to be dropped in puddles, snow, or sand.
Since water and dust can affect the operation of, and even ruin, a cell phone, a pager, or a hand-held two-way radio, protective coverings have been developed for such communications devices. However, none of these coverings forms an entirely satisfactory barrier to water.